Fragmentos
by Beatriz Snape
Summary: Son pequeñas historias, viñetas y fragmentos sobre edward, bella.... Todos inspirados por alguna canción. El rating lo pongo un poco al azar, porque no se como van a avanzar...
1. No era el momento

Disclaimer: Si algo se parece remotamente a la realidad, pertenece a S. Meyer. No gano nada con esto.

La canción que me ha inspirado es Romeo and Juliet de Dire Straits.. Podeis ver en mi info el link de la pagina donde podeis encontrar la letra original y la traducción de esta canción.

Este fic está situado en el tiempo de Luna Nueva, son los pensamientos de Edward. Si habeis leído los extras de este libro, podréis localizar mejor el momento.

Espero que os guste, Bea Snape

**NO ERA EL MOMENTO **

Sentado entre polvo y pequeñas alimañas, la luz del sol me rehúye, el viento me susurra recuerdos de tiempos mejores, que se han ido sumiéndome en absoluta oscuridad.

No se pueden cambiar los hecho, cuando tomas una decisión has de atenerte a ella, aunque sea dolorosa, aunque el corazón te diga que estas errado.

Que sabrá mi corazón si lleva casi cien años sin latir, que sabrá de vivir si está muerto. No importa lo que duela tomar una decisión, no hay que volver atrás, porque aunque el dolor te impida ver bien la realidad, sabes que los motivos por los que te fuiste siguen estando ahí y nada ha cambiado. No puedes volver atrás.

¿Se habrá enamorado de otro¿Te habrá olvidado? Tu mente, perversa trae estas preguntas a tu cabeza una y otra vez para verte sufrir, para verte flaquear en tu resolución. ¿Por qué deseas contestarlas con un rotundo no, cuando tú eres la causa de que eso pueda ocurrir¿Cuándo tú te fuiste esperando que eso fuera lo que pasara?

Cierras los ojos y ves su rostro una y otra vez, su dolor al escuchar que no la amas ¿Cómo pudo creerme? En la oscuridad de mis días la odio por creerme, por no haberme frenado, pero yo soy el culpable, si no quería que me creyera ¿Por qué se lo dije? Si yo quería que me frenase ¿Por qué me marche?

No era el momento adecuado, quizá nunca lo seria.

No puedo describir el dolor que siento por su ausencia ¿sentirá ella el mismo dolor? O por el contrario, ella me recordara como otro cualquiera que ha pasado por su vida. Se desmayaba al besarme¿lo haría ahora? O con el tiempo esos pequeños gestos que la hicieron perfecta ante mis ojos ya no estarían.

Me odiaría lo suficiente como para reducir nuestra historia a dos bonitas tardes con un par de besos, o hablaría de mí como su gran historia de amor, corta pero intensa, llena de todo… En su cabeza seríamos como una pareja cualquiera de adolescentes que se conocen en un bar, me compara con Mike o con cualquier otro con los que ella pueda estar o seremos Romeo y Julieta.

Necesito saberlo, necesito comprobarlo, soy egoísta, lo sé, pero quiero saber que signifique para ella, que será de mí en su memoria dentro de 10 años.

Me pongo de pie, hasta aquí ha llegado mi resolución, hasta aquí el poder de mis decisiones. Voy a volver, debo volver y averiguar si somos Romeo y Julieta.

Me vuelven a llamar al móvil ¿Qué querrá Rosalie esta vez?

Bea Snape


	2. Se lo que es amar

Este fragmento, está inspirado en la canción de Bryan Adams, Have your ever really loves a woman?

En mi profile podeis encontrar el link para ver la letra de la canción original y traducida

Este pequeño relato está situado en el tiempo de Crepúsculo, cuando Edward llega a casa tras haber salvado a Bella en Port Angeles.

PD: Muchas gracias por los Reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión, espero q os sigan gustando mis pequeños fragmentos.

**¿Sabes lo que es amar?**

¿Sabes lo que es amar?- Rosalie piensas esa frase al mirarte, sabes que el resto también lo hace.

No logran comprender lo que sientes, no entienden porque no puedes matarla, cuando todo tu ser, el monstruoso ser que eres lo pide a gritos, cuando les dices que no puedes dañarla, porque simplemente la amas, no comprenden porque no la trasformas para que permanezca a tu lado para siempre.

Es normal que no lo comprendan, ellos no la han visto dormir, tranquila, sin temor, como un pequeño ángel, tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos. No la han visto enfadarse de forma apasionada cuando la llevas la contraria.

Ellos no comprende la belleza de sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando se da cuenta de que me está mirando demasiado, no la han visto sonreir al menor cumplido que le haces. Tampoco la han visto mantener la serenidad, la firmeza y el aplomo de su resolución, cuando me dijo que le daba igual que fuera un vampiro, que fuera un monstruo.

No han visto como yo, pasar todos tus propios sueños por sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, deseosos de hacerlos realidad.

No han visto crecer mi esperanza, cuando ella se acerca, no notan la emoción que embarga a mis dedos al tocar el piano cuando pienso en ella.

No la han visto respirar tranquila y agradecida al lado de un vampiro.

Es normal que no me entiendan, si no han oído de su boca, la boca que deseas hacer tuya, que ella confía en ti.

Se lo que es amar, ella me lo ha enseñado.


	3. No me importa equivocarme

Este fragmento está situado en Crepúsculo, el día que Mike and compañy la piden ir al baile, cuando Edward se da cuenta de lo que siente por Bella, antes de ir a casa de Bella a verla dormir. Quizá lo he puesto muy humano, no lo se, decídmelo vosotras, jeje..

De fondo, la canción de Bon Jovi, This ain't a love song

PD: Muchas gracias por los Reviews y por los animos. Besitosss. Bea Snape

**No me importa equivocarme**

La luna entreteje hilos de plata en la noche y solo puedo pensar en ti, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que me habías hecho.

Cien años esperando, había perdido la esperanza, pero ahora, mi mente me juega una mala pasada y te veo a mi lado, sin miedo, mirándome con amor, deseo.

Y siento tu corazón latir en tu pecho y si me esfuerzo hasta puedo ir el mío.

Quiero abrazar tu cuerpo con el mío, notar el calor de tu piel, besar tus labios, beber de tu boca mientras mis manos te acarician sin pudor como si me pertenecieras, como yo te pertenezco a ti.

Deseo perderme en tus ojos mientras desnudo tu cuerpo y tu alma, no quiero barreras entre nosotros, no quiero tener miedo a hacerte mía.

Estos pensamientos me turban, yo no soy así, nunca he sido así, pero me miro en el espejo y vuelvo a ver al niño de 17 años que fui hace mucho y tengo miedo, mucho miedo, porque la mirada que me devuelve el reflejo no está llena de lujuria como yo creí, sino de amor.

Quiero hacerte mía, pero no para poseer tu cuerpo, sino tu alma, adentrarme en ella y quedarme allí para siempre. Quiero formar parte ti, quiero que tus ojos solo me miren a mí, que tus labios solo deseen los míos, que tus palabras me reclamen, que tus gestos me exijan rendición total, quiero ser barro en tus manos y que hagas de mi lo quieras.

Quiero que tus brazos me rodeen cuando duermes, quiero dormir a tu lado, que tu aliento escriba palabras de amor en mi piel.

No quiero dejar un rincón de ti sin conocer, que mis manos marquen el camino al paraíso por tu cuerpo. Quiero que seas mía.

Quizá me este equivocando, pero no me importa equivocarme.


	4. Condenado

Hola!! Aquí estoy de vuelta con mis fragmentos "musicales"

Esta vez la historia habla de Carlisle tras su conversión, es una "lucha" entre Carlisle y su monstruo y Carlisle y Dios.

Imagino su sufrimiento por sentirse abandonado por un Dios al que siempre había obedecido y se rebela contra él, como un hijo se rebelaría contra su padre (se que ha sonado mu religioso, pero bueno, la historia esta situada a finales del siglo XVII, asi que la presencia religiosa es casi imprescindible)

La música que me ha inspirado en este fragmento es Mago de Oz, la canción se llama Volaverunt op.666, pertenece al disco Gaia II, La voz perdida.

Es una canción instrumental, pero creo que la fuerza y desesperanza que transmite la canción venia al pelo en esta historia. Disfrutadla

**CONDENADO**

Sangre, en eso me he convertido, todo mi ser se reduce a esa necesidad abominable de beber sangre, de arrebatar vidas inocentes para saciar mi sed, la sed de un condenado.

Mi futuro es el infierno, el dolor, la muerte, y no puedo remediarlo, veo los días pasar, demasiado largos para resistir la tentación. Como he podido aguantar tanto tiempo esa llamada de mis instintos es algo que no logro comprender todavía, pero pienso seguir jugando con las ansias de mi monstruo todo lo que pueda, tengo que poder vencerle, tiene que haber algo mas ahí fuera para mí.

Ya me he alejado de todo lo que conocía, estoy en un bosque perdido de la mano de Dios, pero no me puedo permitir sentir miedo ante lo desconocido, ante la soledad, porque mi monstruo juega al igual que yo, y al menos síntoma de flaqueza va a derrotarme y es algo que no me puedo permitir, que no quiero permitir.

Cuantos años llevo vagando, ni siquiera lo sé, quizá solo llevo unos pocos meses, quizá siglos, cuando tienes todo el tiempo por delante ¿de qué sirve contar las horas?

Mi cuerpo es incorruptible e indestructible, lo he intentado, sé que lo he hecho, al menos Tú debes reconocerme ese merito, yo no busque esta vida, no te lo culpa de lo que ocurre conmigo y aun así lucho, porque tiene que haber salvación, tiene que haber un modo de lograrlo. Porque no entiendes que solo quiero ser digno a Tus ojos.

Fue Tú culpa, y solo tuya que esto haya ocurrido, yo seguía tus mandatos de destruir a aquellos que son como yo, pero mi camino hacia Ti y tu salvación me perdí y mira el monstruo en que me he convertido. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Por qué no me salvas? ¿Por qué me abandonas a mi suerte, ahora, cuando más te necesito?!!!!

No has sido justo conmigo y lo sabes, nunca falle a tu palabra, siempre confié en Ti y ahora me abandonas, me apartas de tu lado, ahora soy un estorbo para ti, pero Tú me creaste y en tus manos está salvarme, ¡Tienes que poder hacerlo!

¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡¿ Tampoco puedes contestar a eso?! Para que necesito un Dios si no es si quiera capaz de marcarme un camino!!!

¿Cómo puedes abandonar así a tu hijo?

Quiza yo este condenado, pero el monstruo eres Tu.


	5. No queda sino batirnos

No me gusta nada como me ha quedado este fragmento, con lo genial que es la canción… una lástima.

La canción que me inspiro se llama igual que el capitulo. No queda sino batirnos, es de Mago de Oz, de su último disco, La ciudad de los Arboles.

Os juro que la canción es mucho mejor que esto que he escrito.

Os sitúo en la escena, Alice y Jasper acaban de incorporarse a la familia Cullen y hoy toca, por primera vez, ir de caza… y como todas/os sabemos Jasper no lleva su nueva vida demasiado bien.

Espero que os guste aunque solo sea un poquito

**NO QUEDA SINO BATIRNOS, NO QUEDA SINO LUCHAR**

Genial, simplemente genial, un siglo bebiendo sangre igual que los humanos beben agua y

ahora…. Animales!!!!

Es una locura, una verdadera tortura, no voy a ser capaz, pero a ver quien se lo dice a Alice,

hay gente a la que no se la debe hacer daño, debería estar prohibido dañar a criaturas tan

pequeñas y dulces como mi Alice… por ella me he metido en este lio.

Surgió, literalmente, de la nada una noche en un bar y desde entonces mi vida, o mejor dicho

mi eternidad, gira en torno a ella, igual que una bailarina en una caja de música, sin ir a ningún

sitio, pero reaccionando a su voz y sus movimientos impedido por una fuerza superior que me

impide razonar, solo es Alice, solo esta ella.

Veis, ya me he desviado del tema, si es que esa pequeña bloquea mis circuitos por completo,

porque por muy perfecta que sea, por mucho que su cara me traiga recuerdo de ninfas y hadas

de los cuentos que me contaban cuando era pequeño, todavía la necesidad de sangre está ahí,

eso no cambia… Me lo imagino, ese liquido caliente, tan dulce recorriendo mi garganta,

dándome calor…

Ucht, eso dolió Edward…

Edward otro gran problema en mi vida, como si necesitara alguno mas, el muy … bloquea mi

imaginación con golpes como este, odio tenerle en mi cabeza, porque por mucho que el diga

que lo hace por ayudarme, seguro que simplemente es un cotilla, que se regodea en la

humanidad (interesante elección de palabras, lo sé) de los demás, con su suprema perfección,

ya me gustaría verle a él en mi situación, si hubiese llevado la misma vida que yo no estaría tan

contento ni tan orgulloso de si mismo.

Yo soy el primero que desea luchar contra esto, en serio, es horrible sentir el miedo de mis

presas, ver todos sus temores, saber que eres la causa de su terror, es una de las sensaciones

mas desagradables que hay…. Pero tengo tanto miedo a fracasar, ahora tengo una familia, una

de verdad que se preocupa por mi aunque acabe de llegar a sus vidas, que quieren ayudarme,

no sé que sería mas devastador si los sentimientos de mis victimas o el dolor y decepción de

todos ellos.

Carlisle me mira dándome apoyo, él sabe que cuesta, al fin y al cabo él ideó todo esto, pero

también me mira con confianza, él me ve capaz de lograrlo, Alice aprieta mi mano,

infundiéndome animo, Edward me sonríe con autosuficiencia y picardía, como si esto fuera un

juego en vez de una batalla, creo que él también confía en mi.

Emmett me da un "cariñoso" golpe en la espalda y agradezco enormemente no ser humano

porque me hubiese roto varias costillas.

Bien ha llegado el momento, veo los osos, no es el plato mas apetecible que hay, pero hay que

intentarlo, no puedo rendirme sin presentar batalla al enemigo, hay que salir a luchar … y

vencer


End file.
